faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilty Pleasures
Guilty Pleasures is the 17th episode of season four. It aired on March 21, 2013. Rachel approaches Brody at NYADA after finding out about his job. He holds her hand and is about to kiss her but she hands him money, confusing him. She was hoping they could have dinner tonight, but in a sarcastic tone, she says she’s sorry if it wasn't enough and mentions the word 'male hookers' in an angry voice, revealing to Brody that she has been told the truth. He throws the money at her telling her not to judge him but she throws it back yelling "For selling your body?!" Brody says that not everyone has two daddies to pay their bill. Rachel begins to cry as she tells herself she’s an idiot because he told her that if they were honest to each other, anything would be possible. "Why did you lie to me?" she asks. But to her surprise, he shoots back, "Why did YOU lie to me?!" Confusing her, she yells back asking when she lied to him. Pointing to the bruise on his face, he asks her who she thinks did that to his face, none other than Finn. Rachel is now stunned, that Finn came ALL the way to New York to do that to him. Brody now reveals back at her that she knows she still loves him and he knows she slept with him at that wedding. Rachel asks if Santana told him that but he says no one had to tell him. Brody is sorry about how he lied about all that stuff but he meant everything about how he felt towards her. Rachel then takes a seat explaining to him that it seems she really wasn't too honest and that a part of her was using this relationship to make Finn jealous and fill her up. "So uhhh, is this over?" he asks. To which she says that it feels like it is. The two then sing Creep as a duet. After Brody and Rachel finally reveal to each other their back stories, Brody as a prostitute and Rachel sleeping with Finn and using Brody as the rebound, they finally admit that the relationship is over as the song begins. Rachel walks out of the room, crying as Brody sings. In the hallway, he watches her walk down, guilty. In the NYADA classroom, Rachel cuddles herself as she sings, watching the class perform ballet, then getting up, walking through them with determined eyes. The two are then seen alone in separate rooms, singing along. Back at the New York apartment, Brody is singing the song while Rachel sleeps and Rachel sings back as he sleeps. Towards the ending of the song, the two are running hurriedly through the hallways of NYADA as they sing with emotion. In the auditorium of NYADA, together they finish off the duet with microphone stands and wearing formal clothes. The lights on the stage close as Rachel and Brody look hurt. { Navigational [[Category:Episodes] Category:Episodes for Finchel Category:Episodes in season four Category:Episodes against Finchel